Memories of Yuu
by ayuno
Summary: Aku akan terus hidup, meski dengan rasa sakit.


"Aku akan terus hidup. Meski dengan rasa sakit."

**ooo**

**-Memories of**** Yuu-**

**A Fatal Frame III 'The Tormented' Fanfiction**

**© chippyu**

**Fatal Frame © TECMO**

**ooo**

Aku masih tak mampu mempercayainya. Belum—meski setiap orang terus meyakiniku atas kepergiannya. Rasanya, ia masih berada di sini. Mendekapku, mengecupku, dan berbagi kisah akan kami.

Bukan tidak mampu menerima—hanya saja, Yuu terlalu cepat meninggalkanku. Kenangan akan Yuu masih melekat jelas dalam benakku. Seolah baru saja terjadi. Antara aku dan Yuu. Kisah kami berdua.

Pertemuan dengan Yuu, ketika masih di perguruan tinggi dahulu. Yuu yang mengambil jurusan antropologi dan folklor—entah sejak kapan telah memikat hatiku. Diam-diam aku mengaguminya. Bahkan sempat menulis di catatanku, 'Kedewasaannya, bagai hujan yang jatuh'.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli ketika mengingat semua itu. Darimana kudapatkan kalimat aneh seperti itu?

Tapi justru karena sebait kata itulah, aku bisa dekat dengannya. Terikat dengan satu janji cinta. Janji yang kini hanya sebatas serpihan kenangan. Tak berarti—karena dia tak lagi ada.

"Haah..."

Aku menarik napas panjang dan bergegas keluar kamar. Kudapati Miku dengan senyum hangatnya menyapa pagi ini. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman—membiarkannya berkutat dengan segala urusan di dapur.

Gadis Hinasaki itu kini menjadi satu-satunya penguat hidupku semenjak kepergian Yuu. Awalnya, aku tak tahu apapun tentang dia. Terlebih saudara tuanya, Mafuyu—yang merupakan sahabat baik Yuu selain Kei. Yang aku tahu, Yuu telah menganggap Miku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Karena itulah Miku diperkenankan untuk tinggal bersama kami.

Namun mimpi itu menguak segalanya. Mimpi yang akhirnya membawaku pada Yuu. Dan juga, kebenaran akan Mafuyu.

-

Dengan langkah gontai, aku melangkah menuju tangga. Namun di sana, di koridor sebelah kiri kamarku. Ruangan yang paling ujung. Ketika melewatinya, seakan sesuatu memanggilku. Menuntunku untuk mencari tahu. Karena ruangan itu—kamar Yuu.

Ketika memasukinya, kenanganku seakan kembali menyatu. Buku-buku yang tertata rapi di raknya. Beberapa surat dan kertas-kertas lain di atas meja kerja, tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dan ranjang empuk—tempat kami berpadu kasih—selalu bersih tanpa noda.

Ruangan itu, tidak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali aku ke sana. Terakhir kalinya—bersama Yuu. Hanya gordennya yang masih tertutup rapat. Menyisakan gelap tanpa sinar mentari.

Pandanganku tertuju pada rak buku itu. Seteliti apapun aku mencari, tak ada buku lain di sana—selain antropologi dan folklor. 'Dasar maniak!' Batinku lagi dengan tawa tertahan.

"Rei, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, aku men-"

Aku berbalik, namun tak ada seorangpun di sana. Di ranjang itu, kuyakin seseorang menyebut namaku tadi. Dan suara itu—ah, lupakan! Kurasa aku jadi gila sekarang. Gila, karena aku terlalu mencintai Yuu. Sangat mencintainya.

Kududukkan diri di tepi ranjang, setelah mengambil selembar foto milik Yuu di lacinya. Wajah yang kini tengah kusaksikan di sana, terpatri mati dalam hatiku. Tatapannya lembut—mencerminkan kebaikan hatinya. Mungkin mereka benar, orang baik selalu pergi lebih dulu.

Ingatanku kini menjalar pada kejadian dua bulan lalu. Saat-saat terindah sekaligus terpedih dalam jejak napasku. Ketika aku dan Yuu bersumpah setia di bawah remangan sinar rembulan kuning. Dan sematan cincin di jari manisku menjadi saksi bisu pertalian indah itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kurasakan dekapan dan kecupan manis Yuu di bibirku. Tak pernah kuduga, itu akan menjadi kecupan perpisahan kami. Karena tepat setelahnya—

Kecelakaan itu merenggutnya dariku.

-

Aku hanya bisa meringis menyalahkan Tuhan yang begitu kejam. Kenapa hanya Yuu? Kenapa aku tidak ikut mati saat itu? Bukankah kami telah berjanji selalu bersama? Mengapa Tuhan menyelamatkan nyawaku—dan bukan Yuu?

Beribu pertanyaan kuhujamkan pada Tuhan—yang mungkin enggan mendengarku. Segalanya hanya mampu mengiris hatiku. Melepaskan rintiknya air mataku yang tak mampu lagi tertampung di pelupuk mata ini. Perlahan terjatuh menimpa wajah Yuu—dalam foto yang kugenggam.

Inilah air mata kenanganku.

* * *

-

-

Mimpi itu lagi.

-

Reika.

-

Dan pria di sebelahnya. Terbaring. Mati.

-

-

Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekati tubuh kaku Reika. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya. Maka kututup sepasang mata onyx yang menatap nanar—tak berkehidupan. Itulah yang terbaik.

Di ujung sana, kusaksikan seberkas sinar. Menuntunku untuk melangkah ke arahnya. Melewati ratusan tubuh kaku lainnya. Sama seperti Reika, bertattoo biru di sekujur tubuh mereka. Sama sepertiku.

Semakin kuikuti, cahaya itu membawaku semakin jauh. Jauh—menuju tanah berpasir dengan desiran kecil ombak di malam hari. Deru angin menyertainya—sepoi. Tepi pantai.

Dan di sana, kusaksikan sinar kuning kecil dari lilin-lilin yang bertengger manis dalam beberapa lampion kertas. Hanyut dan bergoyang-goyang bak perahu-perahu kertas kecil di atas tenangnya ombak pesisir. Mengelilingi sebuah perahu kayu di dekatnya.

Dan di dalam perahu itu, jasad Reika dan Kaname terbaring. Dua insan yang saling mencintai itu mungkin tak mampu bersatu dalam dunia yang fana, tapi kupastikan mereka akan tenang di alam sana.

Perlahan, kukerahkan sisa tenagaku untuk mendorong perahu itu ke tengah laut lepas. Membiarkan keduanya menjalani kehidupan baru. Terus—meski takkan berlabuh. Melangkahlah ke sisi yang lain. Cinta kalian akan abadi.

Tak ada lagi air mata.

Dan rasa sakit.

-

-

Seiring perjalanan Reika dan Kaname, aku hanya memandang hampa. Mungkin kebahagiaan ada untuk mereka, tapi aku tidak merasakannya. Sesuatu dalam diriku menginginkan yang lain. Tak ubahnya kisah cinta mereka.

Kepalaku tertunduk lesu. Pikiran-pikiran konyol menggelayuti. Jujur, aku iri pada Reika dan Kaname. Meski di dunia kisah cinta mereka terlarang, namun alam nun jauh di sana masih berpihak pada mereka. Dipersatukan kembali dengan cara yang indah.

-

Alam yang hening—ketika deru ombak dan angin tak berkejaran kembali, sesuatu menghampiri. Kebut tebal kembali menyelubungi. Para arwah menyemut melintasi samudra. Mengikuti arah perahu Reika dan Kaname.

"Apakah ini belum berakhir?"

Sudut mataku mengikuti perjalanan mereka. Dan di sana, kudapati sosok yang kukenal melangkah bersama para ruh. Pikiranku mengambang seketika. Rasanya, seperti tersengat listrik berjuta watt. Sosok itu. Dia—

"Yuu!"

Aku berseru memanggil namanya. Berlari menuju laut—menerobos ombak—mengejarnya. Tak peduli, tattoo ini kembali hidup di tubuhku.

"Yuu! Jangan pergi!"

Aku masih terus berteriak. Langkahku mengantarkan ke tengah laut. Kulihat Yuu sempat menoleh ke arahku, namun ia tak berhenti melangkah. Tampaknya tak sedikitpun menghiraukanku yang terburu napas.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sekarang..." Pintaku tersengal-sengal. "... Kumohon..."

Suaraku kini melengking lemah. Seakan tercekat akan tangisku yang akan meledak. Aku tetap berlari, meski langkahku semakin berat dalam air. Kini tubuhku telah terbenam sepertiganya. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin Yuu. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya.

"Aku ingin pergi bersamamu." Kataku kemudian terhenti di tempat. Tak kuasa lagi membendung derasnya air mata ini. Aku sudah tak sanggup mengejarnya. Lututku terasa lemas—tak bertenaga.

Pandanganku menatap lurus ke depan. Kulihat Yuu berbalik ke arahku. Ia berhenti berjalan. Ia mendengarkanku.

Sorot mataku masih memandangi wajahnya di kejauhan. Wajah yang teramat kurindukan. Yang selalu tersenyum padaku, dahulu. Tatapan yang selalu lembut. Kini hanya menatapku kosong. Seakan—mati.

Hening—hanya ada deru ombak menemani langkah para arwah.

-

"Kau selalu bersamaku... Tak peduli apapun. Kau memberiku segalanya. Karena kau... Bersamaku..." Ujarku lirih.

Tangisku meledak hebat di hati. Isakan demi isakan menyelingi kalimatku. Setiap kata yang kulontarkan disertai sesengukan. Mata kami beradu tatap. Tatapan senduku, mengemis padanya.

"Karena kau selalu bersamaku..." Lanjutku mantap.

Aku tertunduk diam. Luka di hatiku kembali meranggas. Luka atas kehilangan Yuu. Kuakui, aku tidak siap. Aku masih menginginkannya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku bertahan."

Hatiku mencelos. Aku masih tertunduk. Satu-persatu lampion memadamkan lilinnya. Membiarkan suasana ini. Reuni kisah cintaku.

-

-

Tanpa kusadari, sesuatu merangkulku. Yuu. Ia kini melingkarkan lengannya di kepala dan punggungku. Membiarkan wajahku tenggelam di dadanya—menangis sepuasnya di sana. Aku hanya membalas dengan air mata dan pelukan di pinggangnya. Aku merindukan semua ini.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." Ujarku terisak. "Saat ini, aku akan pergi bersamamu."

Suaraku benar-benar lemah. Mataku tertutup rapat—menyandarkan kepala pada dada Yuu yang hangat. Melupakan diri yang masih terbenam dalam lautan malam nan dingin. Namun tubuhku berkata lain, masih ingin merasakan dekapannya. Hangat dan harum tubuhnya. Kasih sayang seorang Yuu Asou.

Aku yang sekarang, belum mampu menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Yuu—hanya sebatas arwah. Kami terpisah ruang dan waktu. Dan sekat itu takkan sirna hingga aku menyusulnya. Kematian.

-

"Arigatou."

Suara parau Yuu menghentikan tangisku. Kudongakkan sedikit kepalaku untuk memandanginya. Sebelah tangan Yuu masih setia menyanggahi kepalaku. Wajah itu, mata itu, tatapan itu. Semuanya benar milik Yuu. Sangat tulus—dan lembut.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu... Aku mengerti." Ujarnya seraya menggeleng pelan. "Tapi... aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi sendiri."

Seiring kalimat terakhirnya, tattoo di badanku bercahaya—berpindah ke tubuh Yuu melalui sandaran tanganku di dadanya. Setelah itu, Yuu pun melangkah mundur. Perlahan meninggalkanku yang masih diliputi kerinduan. Tak mampu merelakannya.

"Ketika... Ketika kau mati. Dan aku akan pergi, selamanya. Sepanjang perjalanan hidupmu, sedikit demi sedikit aku akan sirna."

Yuu kembali melangkah memunggungiku. Dan seketika itu, para arwah menghilang di balik kabut. Kabut yang perlahan menipis, mengekspose lautan tak berujung itu.

"Itulah alasan, aku menginginkanmu terus hidup."

* * *

-

Aku terjaga. Mataku terbuka cepat. Bayang-bayang dalam mimpi masih melekat di otakku. Terlebih—Yuu.

Kududukkan diri di ranjang, menyadarkan diri akan dunia nyata. Benar. Ini benar kamarku. Suara berisik itu, dari luar jendela. Pasti anak-anak yang bermain di taman.

Kuangkat kedua tanganku. Tak ada lagi tattoo yang selalu menyapa pagiku kemudian hilang tanpa pamit. Hanya lengan putih yang disinari seberkas cahaya mentari yang menyusup di balik gorden. Aku pun tersadar.

Tattoo itu, pergi bersama Yuu.

-

Menangis.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan kala merindukannya.

Terus menangis.

Meski kutahu, Yuu tak akan pernah kembali.

Masih menangis.

Karena setelahnya, aku akan tersenyum lega.

-

"Sayounara, Yuu."

* * *

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti, mengapa kami bisa bertahan. Tapi aku tahu, alasan kami dibiarkan untuk hidup."

**Miku's quote**

"Aku akan terus hidup. Meski dengan rasa sakit."

**Rei's quote**

"Jika kau hidup di bawah lautan, akan kupotong kedua kakiku dan menjadi seekor ikan. Jika kau tetap menjauh dan jatuh lebih dalam, aku akan menjadi bayangan yang selalu setia dalam kegelapan. Kau tidak di sini, aku tahu. Suaramu, kini menjadi gaduh."

**Koe – Tsukiko Amano**

**~OWARI~**


End file.
